Bite me (one shot) (EDITED)
by BlossomofEos
Summary: Quite interesting things happen when the twenty-two-year-old Elsa meets her new dentist at the practice. His intriguing, yet cunning personality makes him an instant heartthrob for anyone close to him. While many of his sins were caused by pain, this one was peculiarly caused by desire... (HansxElsa) (One Shot) (AU: Modern) (Rated T)


**ELSA**

 **(A/N) Song: Famous by Frenna and Jonna Fraser**

The characteristic, yet chloroform smell of a dental practice filled the twenty-two-year-old's nostrils, now she entered the building. The boisterous traffic of Los Angeles died away in the background as soon as the door, which had a soft closing attachment, behind her shut.

 _(0:10)_

The cooled air of one of the many ventilators brushed up against her face, as the platinum blonde moved her mint coloured sunglasses on top of her head. She stroked a few baby hairs -which actually had to be mingled in her messy bun- out of her sight.

 _(0:18)_

The sticky sweat was glued to her forehead after she'd walked for quite a while in the hot sun that shone –as always in the summer- relentlessly down upon Los Angeles and its citizens. Luckily her pastel pink crop top ventilated her overheated body at least a tiny bit.

 _(0:26)_

Elsa questioned if her eyeliner wing was still where it should be and so she let her hand glide in the shoulder bag to reveal her iPhone 6 Plus. She swiped her finger upwards to open the camera app. She pursed her peachy lips slightly when checking herself out. Luckily her make up was still on point.

 _(0:36)_

She paused her music –Famous by Frenna and Jonna Fraser, some Dutch artists- and she looked up when hearing the sudden silence. She unplugged her earphones and tucked them away in her bag.

 _(Pause and end)_

Elsa's snow-white dwarf poodle, Fabienne, rested her head on the side of her pastel pink bag, which hung on her shoulder. The dog sighed contently in happiness, and she shut peacefully her eyes to sleep a bit, as her beloved owner carried her everywhere with her.

With a heavy heart, clammy hands and a lot of reluctance, she walked over to the reception.

Elsa inhaled deeply before she knocked on the glass door. The woman who sat behind it shoved it away with a single swipe of her hand. The blonde wore a sterile white -like there wasn't already enough white in here- doctors coat, as a ballpoint was hanging with its clip onto the chest pocket of it. Elsa stared at the nameplate.

 _'_ _Amélie Séydoux'._

Amélie clicked on the mouse and typed some things down as she spoke with her heavy French accent; "welcome to our dental practice, what can I do for you? Tell me your name, appointment, and for which dentist you are here, the choices are or Mr. Mortimer or Mrs. Teruko. But if you don't have any appointment you can always call our emergency line, which costs forty cent per minute," Amélie rattled matter-of-factly in her routine with a sigh. As she'd spoken she'd never averted her gaze from the screen of the computer, now she was clicking with her Magic Mouse onto the patient's registers, before she would type some things down.

Améie finally looked up and turned her head to Elsa.

While she leaned against the marble reception desk, Elsa spoke; "I'm Elsa Vintre, I -"

"Oh you have an appointment at a quarter past four haven't you, dear?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow upwards in dismay when she wasn't even able to finish her sentence. "Uh yes, my teeth need to be sealed," Elsa muttered.

"Eh bien, je crois qu'il y a un tout petit problème," Amélie rattled once more.

'English please,' Elsa thought with a propensity to roll her eyes into the back of her head.

Amélie continued; "I see in your patient's register you've always been treated by Mrs. Teruko, also known as Daiyu, but _malheureusement_ she can't make it here today, due to circumstances. So, because of that a reservist is here to take her appointments over as long as needed."

"I assume that is alright and will cause no problems?" she ended business-like and she looked up. The fiery Française cocked flawlessly in pending an eyebrow at Elsa when she was silent for a few seconds.

Elsa pursed her lips slightly. Fabienne looked up from her little nap and her head moved just over the edge of her shoulder bag while licking her little nose. "No, not at all, miss Séydoux," she began mockingly with a wicked grin spread across her face. Amélie shot a cold gaze when noticing her patient's rather bitchy attitude. "But I'm quite surprised nobody has called or has sent me a mail about this. You see, I don't like it to he surprised," Elsa snorted in disapproval.

"We formerly apologise for that, Mrs. Vintre. Within minutes your dentist, Mr. Westerguard, will call your name. Until then I suggest you wait in the waiting room," Amélie spoke soberly, and she referred with her delicately formed hand at the sterile white waiting room, where some other people were waiting.

Elsa's eyes rolled slightly into the back of her head when realising they were five minutes late. She walked over to the waiting room and plopped down on a seat.

She grabbed the first magazine she saw from the rack, ignored the gossips on the front page about Dylan Evans, a famous singer, and her having -what Hollywood called- a 'relationship', and began to flip the pages.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat and she looked up in surprise when a high-pitched voice exclaimed in utter excitement; "O MY GOD! Are you Elsa Vintre?! _The_ Elsa Vintre?! The famous pop star?!"

Elsa met the pretty face of a ten-year-old girl, who looked to be either Jewish or Celtic. Her jet-black hair reached till her shoulders, her chestnut brown eyes sparkled and she wore the most beautiful clothes.

"Sophie, reviens!" Her mother spoke in French. Elsa grinned when the mother of the girl gave her daughter a quick glare. It was clear the stylish Française had dressed her daughter in this cute outfit when Elsa noticed her eye for fashion. So to see Sophie had the hair and pale complexion of her mother.

Sophie ignored her mum because she was too busy with fangirling, squealing in excitement and jumping up and down, all at once. She kept yelling things like _'It's you! It's you! You are Elsa!' 'Can you sing something for me please?' 'Can I have an autograph? Can you write it on my arm then if you want to?'_

It was clear the poor little girl was almost hyperventilating and getting a heart attack.

"Yes, it's me...the one and only," Elsa smiled warmly. Deep down she'd actually hoped no one would recognise her. She was already so damn happy Amélie had been so professional to act like she'd never heard of her.

Thereby, celebs weren't unknown to the practice.

And then the girl began to yell –and she couldn't stop-;

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN."

-the sentence every fan screamed-

"I KNOW ALL OF YOUR SONGS."

-just like this one-

"I WEAR YOUR FRAGRANCE."

-and you could add this one to the list as well-.

"THE WALL PAPER OF MY ROOM IS YOUR FACE."

 _-the ultimate classic-._

"Sophie," her mother hissed through gritted teeth, "behave," she ended.

"But it's Elsa Vintre!" Sophie squeaked like a little duckling over her shoulder. Her mother rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. Sophie turned her head back to Elsa and within seconds a princess smile in pending was spread over the girl's face again.

"Can you make a selfie of you and me?" Sophie squealed breathlessly, her eyes widened till they were the size of saucers.

"Yes, of course," Elsa sighed a bit while staring at fan _she'd-lost-count_ , who was almost fainting at the spot because he/she saw 'Elsa Vintre', _the_ pop sensation of the past year.

Sophie ran to her mother, grabbed her mobile, and ran back. She was trembling so much that the iPhone almost fell out of her hands. Elsa raised, stood next to the girl and spoke in her routine, "tell me, what's your name, babe?" as she slightly laid her hands on her knees and bended forward to come on eye height with the ten-year-old.

"Sophie, Sophie Black! I was at your concert in Paris and got a meet-and-greet with you three weeks ago!' she explained.

To be honest, Elsa didn't even recognise her anymore…

Elsa smiled watery. "Well Sophie," and she took carefully the phone from the girl and held it in front of their faces to take a selfie. "Say 'cheese'" she sang quickly before pursing her lips into a duckface and she snapped a photo.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sophie was crying out of happiness. "Can I have a hug?" she sobbed.

"Of course, darling _,_ " Elsa responded in endearment, before she wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. Elsa smelled Sophie wore indeed her fragrance 'Ice Dust'.

After giving the girl an autograph, and three more hugs Elsa sat down in her chair again and resumed reading her magazine.

Then, a door opened at the other side of the waiting room and she looked up.

"Elsa Vintre?" Her dentist called her name.

Elsa looked up, just like her dwarf poodle, to look into eyes that were greener than a peridot and bore more life with them than spring. The fella's auburn hair was styled in an appealing way and his sideburns enhanced his handsomeness even more to be honest.

After scanning his features, Elsa decided her charming dentist couldn't be older than twenty-eight.

She nodded in response, laid with a sigh her magazine aside, raised, threw the bag -with her dog in it- over her shoulder and she walked over towards her dentist.

She approached him and he introduced himself. "Hans Westerguard." They shook hands.

His shoulders were broadly built, he was tall –about 1.90 metres- and it seemed as if Hans just knew he was irresistible with his Prince Charming smile, adorable but well-styled red hair, and dreamy green eyes. She was very attracted to men with great self-esteem and well-formed shoulder blades.

Hans was one of them.

She wondered if he hid some abs under his white coat, if he was the dominant or the recessive in a relationship, and if he fucked you or made love to you.

-in Elsa's opinion there was definitely a difference when it came to the last thing-

She swallowed her spry thoughts and introduced herself politely. "Elsa Vintre." It looked like her hand was glued to his, just like their eyes. His grip was firm but gentle, and his emerald green eyes were staring penetratingly at her. She couldn't help but cast her eyes down as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks.

His hauntingly mesmerising and intriguing aura seemed to slowly take her Psyche.

The corners of his lips curled into an amused grin. He opened the door of his workroom further. Elsa could already see the operatory, a table full of dentist equipment, and a desk with a computer on it. In the corner of the room stood a counter with a cupboard above it.

When she walked further she noticed the white walls were covered in schematic pictures and photos of teeth.

The room was white, his space grey Apple computer was white, his desk was white, his Magic Mouse was white and Elsa wondered for a swift second if she hadn't become colour blind.

As he spoke, he sat down on a chair with wheels under it, rolled to his perfectly cleaned desk and he opened her patient's register. "So, Elsa huh? How interesting." The celeb questioned to dismay if his tone hadn't just been filled with mock. "Please, have a seat," Hans offered mumbling as he typed some things down on his computer.

She nodded, put her bag off her shoulder and sat down in the operatory. She stared up to the ceiling, looked past the dental led operatory light that hung above her head, to stare at a huge canvas poster of Santa Monica Beach that hung to the ceiling.

She tried to focus herself on the canvas and not the cool side-fact her handsome dentist would soon _get with his fingers in her mouth._

"Well Elsa, I see you came here for sealants?" he spoke laconically, while grabbing a pair of latex gloves. Elsa felt her cheeks heathen up when she saw in the corner of her eye how he put them on. He stretched the rubber out before instantly letting go and somehow Elsa almost felt turned on in the way he did it.

She was immediately thinking everything God had forbidden and within seconds every voice in her head was screaming 'ELSA STOP.'

Elsa could apparently only nod in answer. She knew if she would speak one word she would blush more than furiously.

He grabbed his dental equipment, and rolled on his chair back to her, controlled and smoothly as always. He lowered her chair while smiling smarmily at her. Within seconds his face hung above hers and somehow she found it so funny and awkward at the same time that she couldn't help but let a rambunctious giggle escape her lips.

"You have a beautiful smile," he complimented and a genuine smile flourished across his narrow lips. She wondered if he was flirting with her. Elsa immediately stiffened in nervosity and the corners of her lips dropped. "No please, smile again. Most of the time I only see how people convulse in this chair and some children even cry," He spoke quite acidly and Elsa awed softly.

She spoke innocently with a simper spread across her face; "who would cower because of a nice dentist like you?"

"Was that sarcasm, Mrs. Vintre?" he spoke amusedly as his eyes widened before they narrowed the same second after in a rather playful way. She could only smirk in answer.

"And please don't bite me, I've just gotten some teeth marks in my hand of a ten-year-old who apparently didn't like the dentist," Hans added acidly and soberly with an amused smile. He bended forward and Elsa opened her mouth for him.

She bet the ten-year-old had been Sophie.

She warned him; "For you didn't know it, I'm infamous with all the dentists in LA because normally I bite them... –I bit your colleague, Jack, six time already-." Hans laughed. "But what if I don't bite you, what do I get then?" she spoke mischievously and she supported herself on her elbows to slightly raise in her chair. She turned her head to him and cocked an eyebrow at the heartthrob.

" _Eternal fame_ , is that a deal?" Hans answered resolutely with a tempting wink.

"No...what about a kiss?" She covered her mouth in shock and shame the second after she'd heard her own cheekiness. She blushed furiously.

"Elsa, I'm afraid I have to reject your offer, 'cause I'm engaged and have a four-year-old daughter. But okay...one kiss. I know you won't be able to keep yourself to the promise anyway," he giggled headshaking, before he put a tiny dot of toothpaste on his gloved hand, to then put some on his brush. He enabled the electric toothbrush and began diligently brushing her teeth.

She wondered why on earth he did it.

She'd brushed them at home for God's sake.

A few minutes later when he was done he commented; "I see you brush them well... because they're quite white for someone who hasn't whitened them." He moved his head back to his huge Apple computer to quickly peek in her patient register. She nodded in response. "You're pale as snow, is there something wrong?" he began in worry.

"No, I'm on my period, now good?" she joked.

"Really?" he spoke amusedly and he stared at her for a second from top to bottom.

"No, they call it sarcasm," Elsa groaned monotonously and Hans laughed. "And if I was why would I even wear pastel colours? If you leak through everybody sees it immediately!" Elsa protested and she rolled her eyes for a second.

"The struggle, _poor you_ ," Hans sighed compassionately with a tantalising wink, before he resumed his business.

He was about to grab a syringe with some blue substance in it when Elsa added through gritted teeth with a groan; "Okay now for real; I'm pale because I'm actually scared to death for the dentist. That's why I bite," she confessed shyly.

"Ah I see," he sighed a bit. "Well you don't have to be scared of me. I won't do anything to you," he promised before he bended himself over her face and resumed his business.

Elsa opened her mouth even further till her jaw reached its max, before some cotton wool was placed in it. Hans explained this was because her mouth needed to be bone-dry. He picked up a syringe containing that blue substance and he began to insert it into the grooves of her molars. Elsa wondered if the blue lagoon coloured substance wasn't just toxic when tasting how fucking gross it was. She was for God's sake practically on the edge of gagging.

She commanded herself to breath through her nose if not wanting to choke right away in the operatory.

"I know, it's gross," Hans spoke once more in that amused tone of him. As he was busy in her mouth, she first tried to look at the canvas print that hung on the ceiling, but soon she discovered it was far more interesting to look in her dentist's eyes. They were filled with concentration and scrutiny.

He moved away from her and now grabbed an automatic dental hand piece to rinse with water the substance he'd just inserted with the syringe in her molars. But he would immediately suck the water away with, in Elsa's opinion, another weird thing she'd forgotten the name of.

And then, he grabbed another syringe but this time it was filled with a pink, yet crimson red colour, and also this time he inserted it in the grooves of her molars. She begged this would be over soon since every time it came in contact with her tongue she had the idea she was about to throw up. Plus the fact she couldn't swallow her saliva away didn't make the situation any better.

·

Twenty minutes later, he was done with all the molars in her jaw. Now he only had to do the molars in her upper jaw. Elsa had the feeling she wanted to fall back in her old habit of straight down putting her teeth in the dentist's hand, but she inhaled and tried to calm herself down, a thing that seemed almost impossible.

As Hans was busy with her teeth, Elsa stared once more in his dreamy eyes. She absolutely adored the colour green in his irises, like she couldn't help but keep staring at it. His fierce Abercrombie & Fitch cologne filled her nostrils, now he was so close to her face. –Not hat she mind-.

She was highly disappointed he was engaged. It wasn't that she wanted to marry him, but just imagine him as your boyfriend, just imagine having late night sex with him, just imagine sealing his lips with a kiss. She had to force herself to not roll with her eyes in pleasure with the thought.

He pursed his lips slightly. It was clear he was locked to his work, now his concentration increased with the second until suddenly his eyes moved to look in hers. She squirmed in her chair.

It almost felt as if a beat drop occurred underneath your navel.

He stared incisively at her with a certain thorough look she couldn't place. She slowly raised an eyebrow at him. He winked flirtatiously at her with a soft smile, before he resumed his work again. "We're almost done." He mumbled absently.

Ten minutes later the torture was finally over and Elsa couldn't believe she hadn't bitten him.

Hans rolled on his chair on wheels to his desk, and began to type some things down as he spoke. "You may raise, miss. You're done and yes, you didn't bite me so..." he sighed deeply, "it's worth something." A cunning smirk flourished across his lips.

"What?"

He turned himself to her on his swivel chair, his look unwritten. "Find find it out yourself soon, Mrs _. Curious_." He raised and gave her, her patient's card back. "Your next appointment is on the twenty-sixth of September. I won't be here then, so I guess in all probability Daiyu will treat you that day."

"Nahw, just when we were becoming friends," Elsa spoke amusedly and a wicked grin spread across her lips. She lifted her bag with her dog in it and hung it over her shoulder.

Hans ran through his auburn hair and an adorable shimmer arose in his eyes. It looked like as soon as this guy wasn't working he turned into this tantalising romanticist, instead of some evil, yet cunning dentist.

"Your parents had their hands full with you," he ascertained with a grin.

"Oh I can assure you that," she laughed back. She laid her hand on the doorknob of his workroom. "Well, bye Hans and have a nice day," she spoke politely and she wanted to open the door of the workroom, but Hans stopped her, cupped fiercely both of her cheeks, pushed her against the door so her back bumped into it, and he pressed his lips against hers.

His robust lips brushed over hers before they broke apart as he whispered huskily in her ear.

 _"_ _You think I let you go just like that?"_

Oh _dear Lord._

Every hair on her arm stood straight up and she felt weak in the knees.

Their eyes were locked to each other while he bended slowly, just like she. His body pressed against hers and she could his manhood pressing against her pelvis. She was good as defenceless, but somehow she loved it to give in.

He practically held her in his arms because her legs had turned into jelly in the meantime. The last time she'd been trembling so much was when she had to perform in a sold-out stadium in Wembly, London on her world tour.

How was this guy able to give her the same excitement of ninety thousand people all by himself?

They deepened the kiss and he parted his lips. Elsa gave in by letting her tongue touch his soft lips. She felt him, his body, how her lips tingled in ecstasy, but most of all, how everything intensified. Within seconds her hands ran through his soft auburn locks. It actually felt better than she'd imagined.

Imagine tangling your fingers in that luscious hair of him while he's eating you out.

 _Hell yes._

Her tongue grazed over his in a playful way, while she tasted him in a thing she would almost call vehemence. She was smitten with his red hair, his dreamy green eyes, his body, his winks, his flirts, the way he gazed at her. It was more than idiot and just so not credible how she instantly fell for him and his cunning tricks.

Hans could give her the idea she was tasting fresh and salt water at the same time, he could give a feeling she was underwater and had to swim to the surface to catch her breath, and get some oxygen in her lungs.

But then she noticed he was her oxygen.

She wanted him to pull her down to the bottom of the sea like a siren, she wanted to drown with him, she wanted to find the depths in her own ocean with him.

She sharply inhaled through her nose to catch her breath before a soft moan escaped her lips when his tongue grazed over hers. The shivers ran down her spine in answer.

That little devil was just devouring her.

Muffles echoed through the silent room, now he pressed her against the door. It was the only thing that could be heard in the silent room. His hands glided down to her hips, while their jaws moved in sync to keep up with the rough pace it was going. A heat wave of pleasure, yet embarrassment attacked her when his hands were everywhere God had forbidden.

She tasted her own vanilla chap stick on his lips. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

They broke naturally apart from each other. Both their breathing could be described as ragged, their chests moved up and down, her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and her eyes darted up to meet Hans'.

"I-I have to go..." she spoke breathlessly and she consecutively pressed her lips once more against his for a quick, but tender kiss.

She gave him a last glance and immediately walked out of the dental practice to leave Hans and her heart behind.

·

The next day, Elsa shut the door of her modern penthouse to catch up with Dylan, when she found a card on the ground. She dove to the floor and picked it up, before turning it. A wide grin spread across her face when she recognised the handwriting.

Her cheeks flushed crimson when the flashbacks of yesterday ran into her mind.

 _Elsa,_

 _Let me make some things clear; I formerly apologise for my actions that could've hurt you when sealing your teeth yesterday at our appointment. However, I do not apologise for every moment after when my lips touched yours._

 _We'll meet again and trust me, I'll show you every corner of my workroom._

 _-Hans_

 _P.S. Bite me._


End file.
